The invention relates to a cavitation monitoring device for pumps.
If a pump is liable to cavitation it may well be seriously damaged if the cavitation takes place to a pronounced degree and/or continues for a long time. Cavitation phenomena in pumps frequently only make themselves felt gradually so that the commencement of cavitation is likely to be overlooked, more especially if the room containing the pump is noisy owing to the presence of other pumps or machines. The cavitation will then only be noticed after the noise caused thereby exceeds noise from other sources. By then however the pump may well be damaged due to the long duration of cavitation. On the other hand there are cases in which a certain level or period of cavitation may be tolerated without damage to the pump However, for the stated reasons it is good practice for the pumps to be cavitation monitored.